Feed Me Lies
by QuietKiwi
Summary: She was the assignment that stole his heart. Now on the run after Bella's life is threatened, she's forced to realise that the man she thought she loved, doesn't exist. "So...i mean nothing to you?" "No Bella, you mean everything. That's the problem."


**So, I don't know where this story is going, or whether it will actually go anywhere, but i just started writing and came up with this.**

**I'm Just kind of seeing what it's like to actually get something out there...i'm sorry if there are errors in this chapter, but it's to be expected.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. If it was, I probably wouldn't be sitting at a computer uploading this whilst i'm supposed to be doing various pieces of homework, *sigh***

* * *

><p>As I reached the front door, I steadied myself and took a deep breath. I shook my head in a fruitless attempt to shake the horrifying images out of my head, and remind myself that she didn't know, how could she<em> possibly<em> know?

I hesitated for a brief second before twisting the handle and pushing the door open I walked inside of the house and found her exactly where I always found her; curled In front of the fire with a book sprawled across her chest, having been left there when she'd succumb to sleep after bravely battling to stay awake for me. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, and i could feel myself almost being lulled to sleep by the peace that it brought to my restless mind. I feel a pang in my chest as I looked at her, so beautiful and warm. She deserved so much more than I could give her, so so much more. She was the only home I'd ever known.

This was dangerous, I shouldn't have allowed it to get this far. It was a reckless and selfish decision, but as I looked at her I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

I stepped further into the huge living room, not once taking my eyes off of her; scared to death that I'd blink and she'd dissapear right from In front of me. People like me shouldn't get to keep something as beautiful as her, it was only a matter of time before she realised that she was too good for me. I felt homesick just thinking about the day when she'd leave me; I could already see how it would happen.

"Stay with me." I'd beg her, I'd be on my knees, showing her how much control she had over me. She'd look at me with her huge, once innocent, brown eyes, and tell me how I'd ruined her; how I'd taken every last bit of innocence she had. I wouldn't be able to stop her. She'd walk right out of the front door and I wouldn't be able to do anything, I'd have to let her leave. She's tell me how it was too late, how all of these excuses had come to late and she didn't believe a single word i was saying.

What could I say to make her stay? What could I possibly do to make her listen to me, to make her see how much she meant to me?

Nausea overwhelmed me as these thoughts circulated my brain, but I pushed them to the back of my mind, comforted by the fact that I had her now; she was still with me at this very moment. I loosened my tie as I made my way over to her. I didn't wake her, nor did I pick her up and take her to our bed, I simply lay down on the floor next to her and slipped my arm around her waist, needing to feel her now more than ever.

As soon as I touched her, my name fell from her beautiful soft lips, as if her subconscious was assuring her that I'd gotten home safely, and now she could truly rest. She turned towards me and I placed my head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Oh God, my Bella." I whispered into her neck. I was a coward, saying all of this to her when i knew very well that she couldn't here me. "I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you, I'm so sorry baby." I pulled away from her, taking in her face in once more. She was so beautiful, so god damn beautiful. I didn't tell her that enough, I didn't tell her I loved her enough either, God how I loved her. She was the reason I was still breathing, yet I was the reason that she might be forced to stop breathing one day. But I was too selfish to let her go, much too selfish to give her the chance to fall in love with someone else, someone safer.

I trailed my hand down the side of her face and she leaned, just slightly, into my touch.

I forced myself up off of the floor and made my way to one of the bathrooms. As soon as I reached the nearest one I slammed the door shut and locked it before turning around and looking at myself in the mirror. I ripped off my shirt and slammed my hands down on the counter. God I was a fucking mess.

I pulled my gun out of the waistband of my trousers and hid it under the sink, one of the many hiding places for the many guns I owned.

I walked back out of the bathroom, after cleaning myself up, towards the woman lying in the living room, who held my heart in the palm of her hand without even being aware of it. But then again, how could she be aware of it? I'd never let her know how much I fucking loved her, because I was a fucking asshole.

...and because i knew from experience how letting someone know how much control they had over everything you did could only lead to heartbreak.

As I started to near the entrance to the living room, the feeling that something wasn't right washed over me. The hairs on my arms were standing straight, a sure sign that something was wrong. I slowed down my pace and reached into the cupboard just In front of me, grabbing the pistol I knew to be in there.

I flicked off the safety as I made my way into the living room, my blood running cold as I took in the scene in front of me.

I aimed my gun at his head without hesitation, fully prepared to blow it off.

He held Bella In front of him, his hand in her hair pulling her head to one side, leaving her neck completely exposed to the gun that he had pressed against it. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, and as soon as she saw me she let out a whimper, begging me to help her. My stomach twisted and my heart began to race. This was dangerous for me; I needed to stay calm and collected if I was going to make sure she stayed safe.

"Oh Edward, so nice of you to join us." He ran the gun down her neck, edging towards the edge of her tank top, it took all of my effort not to just kill him right there and then.

"James. Why are you here?" I allowed none of the emotion i was feeling to show in my voice, i couldn't afford to give away the terror that was running through my brain at the thought of Bella being harmed.

"YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" he screamed, losing the calm façade that he'd been trying so hard to keep. Bella let out a strangled sob at his exclamation, but I didn't let my aim falter.

"Calm down." I said, edging slowly towards him.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!" He dragged Bella backwards by her hair, causing her to scream out in pain and almost making me snap.

"Let. Her. Go. James."

"You love her. I can see it. You'll lose her soon though, i swear on my life you'll lose her." He seethed at me, his face growing increasingly red as he struggled to contain his rage.

"No I won't lose her. You'll be dead before you have time to pull the trigger." He didn't argue, he knew I was stating fact. I was faster than him, he didn't stand a chance.

"I'm not stupid Cullen," I fought the urge to scoff, "I'm not going to kill her now but one day soon, she will die at my hands." and with that he thrust her towards me with such a force that I had no choice but to lose my aim and open my arms ready to receive her.

He was gone before I could even look up.

And I was left holding a shaking woman in my arms, with no other explanation for what had just happened other than, "I'm a killer, Bella."

And as she looked up at me with those huge brown eyes, tears streaking down her face, wondering what the fuck had just happened, they were the exact words that I found myself uttering. It was the truth, and in that moment it was all i had to offer her.

I knew something had changed tonight, she wasn't safe. My life had just become another sprint to the finish line, death being the consequence for anyone who didn't come first. Only now it wasn't my life that hung in the balance, it was hers. Which meant that it was even more important that i won.

I couldn't lose her.

No, fuck that. I _wouldn't_ lose her.

* * *

><p>Review Maybe? I hope you guys see something in this...thanks for reading it :)<p> 


End file.
